Alternative to Afghanistan
by canaussie
Summary: Alternative to Afghanistan is an idea that came to me about another way that the Afghanistan plot line could have gone. It will be a bit cliche, and probably not up to par compared to my other stories. Each chapter will go with an episode while Kensi is in Afghanistan, changing as little as possible except the timeframe.
1. Chapter 1

_Alternative to Afghanistan is an idea that came to me about another way that the Afghanistan plot line could have gone. It will be a bit cliche, and probably not up to par compared to my other stories. Each chapter will go with an episode while Kensi is in Afghanistan, changing as little as possible. After "spoils of war" it will become AU. I may take some creative license with the timing of episodes - dilating or constricting time as suits the story, but this will be explained. The majority of this is written as Kensi's journal._

Day 1

I'm not sure what I'm doing here. No one I met at any point in the trip here knew what I was doing - and it seemed no one even knew where I was going. I spent the first flight worrying about Deeks and hoping he would forgive me. I know it wasn't my choice - but this isn't fair to him. I managed to control the tears, but barely. I couldn't cry in front of the other passengers - I need to be strong. But I can't help but wonder if what happened on this case is the reason I've been sent away.

The long flight gave me too much time to think. I analysed every second of that night, from the date that wasn't a date, to falling asleep in his arms. And then the case... God we screwed that up. I know I shouldn't have punched him. Maybe he's right, I need anger management classes. I think we just needed more time... everything was awkward but it had to get better, right? Too bad we didn't get the chance. This mission had better be damn important. If they've hauled me over here for something stupid, I won't ever let them hear the end of it.

I just hope he's ok... and that this mission hasn't screwed it all up.

But I can't afford to think about it right now. I have a mission to focus on - if someone would just tell me what it is.

Day 5

I'm bored out of my mind. Still, no one knows why I'm here. And even though I could be of help, no one will let me in on what missions go on here. I'm finding it's driving me stir crazy. There's really not much to do - I can't leave the base, and there isn't that much here.

And while the conditions are a hell of a lot better than expected, they still leave a lot to be desired. I was so desperate for something sweet that I actually enjoyed an apple today. Up until now - apples have belonged in pies. But it was the only thing even resembling sugar that I could find. I just want this mission to be over with. Why doesn't anyone know what's going on?

Everyone is complaining about the cold, but I haven't found it too bad. I'm wearing a lot more layers, but the clothing is comfortable. Although I'm not looking forward to having to wear a burkha if I go out... so bloody demeaning. But I guess it would help with staying anonymous.

I'm actually missing Deeks, too. And not just as a friend. It's too quiet without his constant joking and chatting. The bed would be a lot warmer if he were here to share it with me... I still can't stop running through that one night together, and hoping like hell this mission is over before our "thing" falls apart.

Day 8

Well, I finally got what I asked for. Granger showed up today - with a sniper rifle. I've been bored out of my mind and no one really talks to me much, so I've had a lot of time to waste. He showed up as I was practicing throwing knives. It feels weird to not have my dad's knife with me. As long as I can remember, it's been my security blanket of sorts. As long as I had it, I knew I was safe. But I don't regret for a moment giving it to Deeks. He needed it to be safe, and I hope it will protect him while I'm here. I can't have his back, but at least I know he won't ever be unarmed.

I assembled the rifle. It isn't mine, but it will do. No one talks to me now, and I hate being a pariah. It would be easier if I could be like Granger and not give a damn what anyone thinks, but I don't relish being disliked. It would make things a hell of a lot better if I just had a damn friend. It's isolated here, and I miss the team. And I miss Deeks so much already. I wonder how he's doing... I hope he's ok. I guess I see why I was chosen instead of Callen or Sam, but why couldn't I have a partner here? Preferably MY partner, but it's yet to be seen if this is our punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Evasion

Week 6, Day 5

It sucked to wake up today and find that Granger has sent everyone else home for the holidays. Yeah, yeah, I get that he's sick of their complaining. The base isn't that bad compared to what the troops deal with day in and day out. But seriously, why everyone BUT me? I may not have much family to go back to. But I have Deeks. And I can't help but feel that being sent here, and then not being allowed home when everyone else is, might be punishment. And I know I sound like a whining little girl - but it's not fair. I miss him, damn it. I know I hate the holidays but I can't help but wonder if it might be a bit fun with Deeks. Of course, he loves the holidays and I hope he's not miserable being alone. Hetty had better make sure he's taken care of and doesn't spend Christmas Day alone.

But more realistically, Granger seems to think that a good chance to get the White Ghost is coming up. There have been a lot of people and a lot of money moving around, which usually precedes an attack. And if the White Ghost is involved, then it might be the chance we need. So if staying here for Christmas means we can get this stupid mission over with, I'll take it.

I was surprised to see Sabatino. Of course, he's "not here" the same way Granger and I are. But it was kind of nice to see a familiar face. We took some time to catch up and discuss the Sidirov case. I couldn't bring myself to tell him in detail what happened but he knew that Sam and Deeks had suffered. But God, what about Deeks? He hasn't had nightmares for a while but what if they're back haunting him now, and I'm not there? No one else knows how to make them stay away so he can sleep. I'm almost tempted to contact Hetty or Nell - someone to let them know what he needs. But I can't. Because if this is punishment for getting too close to my partner, that will only make it worse. I just hate not having his back.

Anyhow, Sabatino said that he wished he could have been there, but apparently he was pulled and sent over here. Today he'd just gotten back from 3 weeks out in the desert, and it showed. He demolished the food left in the fridge. Just the smell of some of it made me feel sick, but he just pointed out it was better than rodent. To be honest, seeing some of what he was eating, I'm not entirely convinced.

But he told me more about this mission than anyone else had. Apparently Sanders, the guy sent here before me to take out the White Ghost, was found beheaded. So now I can't help but wonder if this is a suicide mission as punishment. While I doubt Hetty would send me to my death for one mistake, I'm not sure the same can be said about Granger. Then again my dad trusted him so he can't be all bad.

I'd love to know why he thinks it wasn't important for me to know. Did he think I would chicken out? Or did he really think it didn't matter? I mean, yeah, I didn't expect the enemy to welcome us but knowing the guy before me was beheaded would have encouraged a bit of extra caution on my part.

Sabatino just came in. He's being an ass - he had the nerve to ask if I had a boob job for work or for pleasure. What the hell is with that? As if I would! The only thing I can think is he's delusional - or that somehow the layers of baggy clothes do something for him. But either way - he's an ass. And if I catch him staring at me like that again, HE's the one going to be found beheaded in the desert. Maybe I should tell him that his plans to rent a camel and go clubbing are off the table now...

Week 7, Day 2

I finally got to leave the base camp. It's about time. Not that there's much to see - desert, desert and desert. But at least we got out. We came back to find a Christmas tree and lights everywhere. Even the trailer was decorated. Granger rolled his eyes when I got excited. I told him he was being a Grinch.

I still think Sabatino is an ass, but I will admit he can cook. He had a Christmas "Turkey" waiting for us. God it smelled amazing. I know it was actually a vulture but played along. Granger wasn't game to try it but that's his loss. It tasted just as amazing as it smelled. Maybe Sabatino is right. He isn't just a "pretty face" (although I would argue he isn't even that) but he can cook.

Week 7, Day 3

Well, Merry Christmas.

To be honest, I wasn't feeling very merry. But then I got a package from Hetty. At first I couldn't help but laugh at her regifting - a fruit cake. But in the tin, there was a sat phone with 2 numbers programmed into it.

The first number was Hetty, of course. It was wonderful to get to talk to her. But unfortunately she let me in on the rest of my mission. It seems there's a mole here and she needs me to sniff them out somehow. It explains why Sanders was beheaded, and why it's taken so long to track down the White Ghost. While it was so wonderful to hear from her, I'm not happy about the complication of a mole. And that's going to make it a lot harder to finish up here and get home to Deeks...

The second number was Hetty's present to Deeks. It was his own sat phone, so he and I can talk. She obviously knows something is going on between us, but I don't even care. I'm just so grateful I got to talk to him. He actually seemed to be in pretty good spirits for the holidays, which was a relief. I don't want him to struggle while I'm gone. He made a crack about "Monty" moping around the house listening to Tori Amos all day, and I have to wonder how much of that is true... (of Deeks of course. Not sure Tori Amos is Monty's favourite singer.) It was wonderful to listen to him cracking jokes and I couldn't help but laugh until I cried. God, I miss him. I know I won't be able to talk to him as much as I'd like - but at least it's something. I told him about Sabatino's crack about going out clubbing. Without mentioning Sabatino of course... I wish I could tell him everything, it would really help if I had someone to bounce ideas off of and to discuss the mole and the White Ghost and everything else. But I know that it's all classified and that means I can't even tell Deeks...

I didn't admit to him, either, just how much I miss him. After Jack, I swore I would never cry over a man again. But almost every night, I'm finding myself in tears thinking about how much I miss him. This just isn't me. I wish I could snap out of it!


	3. Chapter 3

Week 10, Day 2

We got an official call from Hetty today. The team is working a case that involves terrorism and has ties here. For the first time since I left, I get to interact with the team again. It's an amazing feeling to work with them. I just wish that she'd send one of them over here!

Granger and I had to go out to visit a pair of undercover agents posing as Hawala lenders to see if we could track the money being sent back and forth from LA. Fortunately I could leave the burqa behind and pose as a young man. I'm mad as hell though that I was left with Agent Farrad while Granger got to back and VIDEO CONFERENCE with the team. I think I even scared Agent Farrad a bit... It was my chance to see Deeks again - and livid doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about missing that. But the case comes first... always. I'm starting to really hate the rules.

Week 10, Day 3

Had to wear the God-awful burqa again today. I guess the advantage is that it disguises the weapons and tactical gear... With further intel we were sent to assess a supposed medical clinic. It was a tough call to determine whether or not it was worth the raid. Granger made the final call and we went in. And of course, it was the right call. The place had no medical equipment, and we found pipe bombs, detonators, explosives and cell phones - as well as a ledger. I was able to translate enough to know what it is but that was it. Maybe I need to work more on my Pashto.

I even got to briefly communicate with Eric to get his help to ID the terrorists. Even the little things make a difference.

I guess Deeks figured that since we were working together (albeit from a distance) a bit of communication was ok. He sent me a picture of himself dressed to the nines. He cleans up really well! (Not that I mind the beach bum look, as much as I give him grief over it.) I didn't get to indulge in enjoying it at the time (we were in the middle of the raid) but I'm going to be looking at it every time I need a lift. Which is often...

Week 10, Day 4

I finally got to teleconference with the team. I know it's only been a few days, but knowing Granger got to see Deeks and I didn't has been killing me. But of course, fate intervened again. Deeks was with a witness at the time and I didn't get to see him. Granger gave me crap over rushing to fix my hair, and didn't seem impressed with my explanation of helmet hair. He's probably just jealous that he doesn't have enough hair for it to matter... jerk.

It was nice to see everyone - Nell, Eric, Callen and Sam. I asked them to at least make sure to say hi to Deeks for me. Yeah, I can do so myself with the sat phone, but if I hadn't said anything they'd know something was up. But damnit, why couldn't he have been there too?! I miss him.

I watched the news later on, and was reassured that everyone got out safe. They stopped the attack, and that's what matters. I watched intently on the off chance I might get a glimpse of Deeks - but he's too smart to get caught on camera. I finally gave up and sent a selfie back. Who knows when we might be allowed to communicate like this again? Then I ended up crying myself to sleep. When did I get so goddamn emotional?


	4. Chapter 4

Week 12, day 4

Granger was gone when I woke up this morning. Despite him pissing me off, this isn't helping. Now I'm out here on my own with a possible mole and no backup? Screw this! I was tempted to phone Hetty and give her hell... But it wouldn't accomplish anything.

So instead I just keep puttering away here at what seems like a completely hopeless mission. No one will let me in or trust me. I'm really over it...

Im not sure if it's the food or stress or the water but I've been getting sick a lot lately. So bloody exhausted, and food isn't staying down so well. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much of the roast vulture. Or maybe Sabatino poisoned me... Wouldn't that be just my luck. I'm getting suspicious of him.

Week 12, day 5

Woke up in the middle of the night to find it was only 54 degrees in here. Apparently one of the generators broke. Shit. Since I was up anyway I checked to see if Sabatino was around, but his bed was empty. I pulled out my laptop (Hetty insists its secure enough to use) and contacted Nell. Ages ago we set up this faux pet store website so we could communicate at work without Eric or Deeks reading he our messages, but we always knew it might end up being needed for something more serious. I'm sure Hetty knows about it even if she hasn't said anything. Maybe she's even expecting me to contact Nell for help. But either way, I asked her to look into Sabatino, especially his financials and why he was taken off the siderov case. How could the white ghost be more serious than three missing nukes?

Of course, he seems to be telepathic because he showed up just as I sent it. He explained one of the generators was off, and being a typical ass, propositioned me. Argh! Just the thought made me nearly throw up. As much as I'm missing *ahem* adult fun time, no way I'd take him up on it, even if he was the last man on earth. Besides, I'm pretty sure Deeks has ruined me for all men... Hm, there's a good way to keep warm. Go to bed and think of Deeks. Too bad we have so many bunks to a room. Although everyone else is sleeping... Damnit, what has he done to me. This is all your fault, Deeks!

Week 13, day 1

I've been sick as hell the past few days. Not that I've missed much... I've had a lot of time to think and observe things by just staying in the trailer though. Saw the medic and he gave me something to stop the worst of the vomiting. I thought about asking for blood tests to see if I'd been poisoned but I don't trust anyone so I said it was just food poisoning.

I was better today so I tried to ride along with Sabatino. He's been going out a lot on his own lately and coming back with no new info or explanation for where he's been. I tried flirting even though it made me gag. Told him the Taliban chic look was working for him, but he didn't buy it. I reminded him I was a pro at tracking people (hoping he'd tip his hand and admit he wasn't tracking the ghost) but he still didn't bite. I finally gave up and just stuck a tracking device onto the vehicle then went inside to see if I could shake information out of anyone.

Booker was around and despite having no interest in my awesome humour, he was still happy to make small talk. He explained that both Granger and Harris has been called back to DC so that left Sabatino in charge... That's the last thing I wanted to hear, but it opened up a chance for me to ask about Sabatino. Turns out he and Sanders were close and kept everyone else at arms length under the guise of it being classified. It meant Sabatino would have had the necessary Intel to sell him out, and he was the one who found the body. No one else was around or saw anything so we just have his word to go on. The more I find, the more uneasy I get. I need to get in touch with Nell again. I hope she has something for me.

Week 13, day 3

I got in touch with Eric and Nell today. It was wonderful to talk to them even though it was brief. Hetty worked her magic and got me a drone. I was able to successfully get out with it (and my gear) hidden under the burqa. I may hate what it stands for but it definitely helps conceal things! Once I was in a secure and private location I called ops on the sat phone (good morning sunshine! Shame it was Eric and not Deeks who answered) and launched the drone. Eric was able to easily take control of it and I'm pretty sure Nell took a screenshot as Eric pointed it at me so she could show Deeks.

Eric made a point of telling me how great it was to hear my voice and see me. It's nice to know Deeks isn't the only one who misses me.

It was bloody difficult to wait all day but I got to hear back from them again this evening. Sabatino went another 8 km out and met with some locals, but they couldn't get close enough for facial rec without tipping Sabatino off. Damnit. Nell also said she can't find anything on Sabatino... Sanders report was thin, there was no indication he was taken off the Siderov case for anything suspicious... His bank accounts are clean... Nothing! Gr. So either the mole is someone else or Sabatino is doing a dangerously good job of hiding it from us. I tried asking how things were at home and Nell said it was just another day at the office. Something sounded off though... I need to ask Deeks about it when we talk next. I'm going to call him on his Saturday morning. There had better not be a case requiring his attention...

Week 13, day 6

I spoke to Deeks again. Nell has let him into our Pepperwood pets website so we can set up times to call.

He let me know that Granger seems suspicious that we're in contact so we need to both make an effort to keep that quiet. Apparently he gave Deeks a really hard time while in LA, and Deeks was devastated to find Granger home without me. He admitted he tore a strip off him for leaving me alone, but Granger gave him the "she's a big girl" speech.

He wouldn't tell me much more though - we agreed it's better I not know anything about the cases so I can't slip up and mention it. Probably good thing Granger isn't here right now because I feel the urge to punch him for being so hard on Deeks. No one gets to pick on my partner like that except me! And even though Deeks doesn't have the experience in a war zone, he's a damn good operator and would cope fine out here. National lampoon, my ass...

I guess I'm kind of glad Granger lied and told Deeks I was doing good over here. I don't need him worrying any more than he already is. I know he stresses because he doesn't have my back, and because I'm so far away in a war zone on a secret mission... I'd be a wreck of the tables were turned. But that's exactly why I can't tell him about the mole, about the white ghost, about how lonely and miserable and sick I've been. He worries enough.

We talked about surfing, top model and Monty for a while, carefully avoiding talking about the night before I was sent here. I wanted to just blurt out how much I miss him, and how I couldn't wait for a repeat of that night. Not that I dream about it all the time...

It was just so good to hear his voice. For that brief period of time I could pretend everything was fine. Pretend we were together sitting on my couch, chatting about everything mundane while we eat pizza and drink beer. What I wouldn't give for pizza and a beer right now...

Just before we had to go, Deeks told me he had slipped up a bit with Granger. He said we were more than partners, covering it up quickly you saying I was his friend and he looks out for me. Apparently Granger didn't bite, and still wouldn't tell him anything. I think Deeks did a perfect job pretending he knew nothing. Sigh. I miss him.


	5. Chapter 5

Week fifteen, day two

Granger is back. And I didn't mention what he said to Deeks, as hard as it was...

I slipped up and told Deeks about Sabatino being an ass. I swear, he just gets bitchier every day and it's driving me insane. He had the balls to tell me I needed to watch how much I was eating because I've put on weight... It's bloody freezing here, an extra pound or two isn't such a bad idea. And it isn't like I can go for a run every day. But Deeks being the true gentleman that he is, promised he would still think I looked good even if I packed on a hundred pounds... Something I think is seriously unlikely given how awful the food is, and the fact that I'm still sick half the time. There's gotta be something in the water here, or the local food just doesn't agree with me. I can't wait to get out of this place...

Deeks and I try to talk twice a week. We make contact through our website daily if we can, but cases come up for him or too many people are around here. Privacy in a war zone is limited... But at least we can be in touch.

Week sixteen, day four

I'm beyond pissed... Furious doesn't even begin to cover it. Something is way off with Sabatino. Way, way off.

I was looking over a map and he asked what I was doing. Of course it was the area where we had seen him meeting with locals and that had me on high alert. I don't even know how he was able to sneak up on me...

Then out of nowhere he tells me to pack my gear because we're going dancing. I'm confused, and then he reminds me I told him I was a good tracker. Fine. We end up in a craptastic little car on its last legs, and he tells me we're going out as a couple on a drive. Then he reminds me to put on the burqa, and snorts about understanding the appeal. If I weren't so damn eager to figure out what was going on I would have up and refused to help him after that. One more comment about my appearance and I'm going to shoot him, whether he's the ghost or not!

We ended up in the middle of nowhere and then he lost it. Wouldn't stop carrying on about how I was investigating him and he had friends too. I tried to convince him he was going crazy after being out here so long. I mean, hey, I feel like I'm going mental and he's been out here far longer.

We started yelling about why I was here and he said there were hundreds of guys more qualified than me. Yeah, right. I'm a damn good sniper. I tried to get him to admit to something, anything... Sanders' beheading, feeding information to our enemies... But I finally lost it and asked if he was here as CIA Agent Sabatino or if he was the White ghost. He freaked out and I honestly couldn't tell if it was because I was right or if he was offended. He carried on about how he was tracking them and I reminded him he's had next to no success. I guess that was the breaking point, he threw the keys at me and shot out the engine. I could head back immediately and hope the car made it, or I could follow him and be stranded. I fired a few shots at the rocks near him, trying to get his attention or something but he just took off. I seriously contemplated going after him but if he is the ghost, I didn't stand a chance, and I couldn't just shoot a CIA agent on suspicion of being a traitor... So I drove back. God, I hate him so much. He's such a bastard.

When I finally made it back (had to walk the last few miles), Granger had the balls to say I was the one going crazy. Even when I explained everything I knew, he said I was paranoid. Then he said my only mission is to shoot the ghost, whoever he is. Screw this! If I can confirm my suspicions about Sabatino that is exactly what I'm going to do. But for now, I'm calling Hetty as soon as its dawn in LA. This is seriously screwed up, and I don't want to be in the middle of it with no back up. Ghost or not, I can't work with Sabatino... And I don't care if Granger is my boss, if he won't listen then there has to be something Hetty can do or someone or someone she can call...

Week sixteen, day seven

Hetty has ordered me to stay, and thinks she has cleared Sabatino. I still have my suspicions but I've been ordered to stand down and not shoot him on sight... Fortunately she didn't say I couldn't break his nose because I fully intend to. She reassured me that as much of an ass as Granger is, I can trust him to have my back - if not for work, then because he feels like he at least owes my father that much. I feel like I'm back to square one. No one else is suspicious. Booker is a bit odd... But he's not bright enough to mastermind the leaks, nor does he have access to the most relevant information.

Deeks and I haven't spoken but we chatted online. They worked a case that he said he can't wait to tell me about. He got to meet someone who was a close friend to my dad. He promised he will tell me as soon as he can, but we're sticking to our rule of not discussing cases... He said maybe he could write me a letter about it.

Week eighteen, day five

Deeks letter arrived! It made me smile, even if it was so short. He remembered to leave out names and keep things vague to preserve our security. I'm proud of him, but it just made me miss him even more. I'd never admit it to anyone, but I locked myself in the washroom and cried for half an hour after reading it.

Either Sabatino is avoiding me or Granger is keeping us apart because I haven't seen him since last week's mess. I know he's been back, but at least I don't have to deal with him. I've resigned myself to the fact that punching him in the nose won't accomplish anything, but if he opens his big mouth I may not be able to resist...

Things seem to be stepping up a notch here. I can't put my finger on it but something has changed. People are up at all hours, working on top secret information. Granger is acting a bit cagey, and I know he's been talking to Hetty. Nell hasn't been able to tell me anything concrete but she thinks something big is coming, too.

 _Dear Princess,_

 _I got to meet a man who knew your father. We were working a case where we had to rescue him. He is a friend of the little ninja, and our big brothers worked their first case together with him, but I can't mention his name for security reasons... But I'm sure Our boss will tell you._

 _I was fidgeting with your knife...because I always do when I'm thinking of you. He commented "nice knife" so I asked if he liked it. He grinned and said that he made it. I immediately stuttered, not sure what to say, about watching it for a friend. He said that maybe it was watching out for me... And to be honest in a way it is. He started talking about the friend he made it for - your dad. He said he didn't know your name, but that his friend had a daughter who was the sweetest little girl he ever met. I was so enthralled I didn't even have time to tell him that sweet was the last word anyone would use to describe you! I'm sure he was lying about not knowing your name... Or maybe not. Maybe your dad never told anyone because he wanted to keep you safe. He's gone into hiding again now but I hope the little ninja can find a way for you to meet him so you can ask him about your dad._

 _There is so much more I can't wait to tell you, but I'll do that when we're together again._

 _-Shaggy_

 _P.S. Stay safe._


	6. Chapter 6

Week 21, day 2

This might be nearing an end. Granger woke me an hour ago - we lost a chopper in the same area where Sabatino ditched me. Booker thinks it might be the work of the White Ghost - somehow they knew where and when the chopper would be and managed to take it down. We're heading out as soon as there's light. All I can do is pace, there's such a sense of anxiety now. Will we find the chopper? Is it a trap? Was it even the ghost who shot it down? We need answers- but maybe, just maybe, it means he's nearby and we can find him and take him out. Then I can finally go home.

Week 21, day 3

We left as soon as we could, and only just got back. We found the downed chopper, it looked like it was hit by an RPG. Special Forces were aboard, but we didn't find them - alive or otherwise. The chopper was completely stripped. The insurgents probably took the passengers or their bodies as bargaining chips. Seeing the downed chopper really hit me hard. It makes this so much more real. We have to stop this. I have to stop the White ghost from helping them. But right now I feel numb. I need Deeks here, he would make a joke or something to snap me out of this. My stomach won't stop churning, and it's almost like I have butterflies. I don't know why this particular event is hitting me so hard, but it is. I just want this all to be over.

Booker is yelling about something. I better go see what's going on.

A group of insurgents is heading towards the border. We think it's the ghost. I'm heading out as soon as they get me a bike.

Week 21, day 4

This mission has just turned upside down. I can't do this. I am not going to shoot the White Ghost. I can't. I don't know what to do. Granger wants my report immediately, but if I tell him the truth I may be branded a traitor. If I tell him I missed on purpose, he'll kill me. I can still hear his voice in my head, yelling at me to take the shot, ordering me not to let him get away. But as soon as I saw him, I had to. I couldn't kill HIM.

I thought I had moved on. I thought I had accepted never seeing him again and never knowing what happened. But seeing his face brought it all back, it was like waking up on Christmas morning, alone. I have a chance now, to get those answers and know what went wrong. A chance to get closure and move on. I can't kill him, then I'll never have my answers. And the man that I knew, the man that I loved, couldn't betray his country like this. There has to be a mistake. Could his PTSD have really gotten so bad he turned traitor? It isn't possible, it isn't. If anything, his PTSD made him hate violence. He was against war. How could that have changed so much? But nine years is a long time... And if I've learned anything, it's that a lot can change over time. And maybe we never know anyone as well as we think.

Something here is so wrong. I NEED to talk to him, it's the only way to sort out this mess. I have to go after him. He won't hurt me, he loved me. Right? He couldn't forget me, could he?

I'm doing it, I'm going after him. I need answers, for myself and for the mission. I need to know where things went wrong so I can tell Hetty. Telling her now would be pointless. All I could tell her is that I know him, that Jack is the ghost, and that I couldn't kill him. We aren't allowed to let personal issues get in the way of a mission. Granger would kill me if he found out what happened. And if he didn't, I could be charged with treason.

Crap, he'll be here soon demanding my report. I have to go, now. I'll leave a message for Eric and Nell so that if I don't come back, they can investigate for me and know what happened. I know I should leave a message for Deeks, but if I think about him, I might change my mind and I can't do that now. I need answers to end this mission. I need answers so I can move on.

God, I hope that they can forgive me for this.

Deeks will know something is wrong when I'm not online tomorrow. I just hope he doesn't worry too much.


	7. Chapter 7

Kensi quickly threw a few things in her pack, shoved her journal under the mattress and quickly surveyed the room to see if there was anything else she needed. She chose to take a knife, but left the sniper rifle on her bed. A quick look out the door confirmed no one was around, so she took one last look around the room then quickly slipped out the door. She knew her journal would be found quickly, but she was also confident that only Nell would be able to decode it. The entire time she was in Afghanistan she had written in code, and was seriously considering continuing to do so once she returned home so Deeks couldn't snoop... Of course, that was now IF she made it home, and IF things could work out between her and Deeks. She shook the thought from her mind, determined not to let anything distract her from her new mission - find Jack, find out if he was the White Ghost, and find out why he left her. She went to the stable to grab a horse, hopped up and left quickly, offering a nod to the guards at the gate but they scarcely noticed her. They were more concerned about who was entering than who was exiting. Once outside the safety of the compound, she pointed the horse in the direction she had gone before. She hoped she could catch up to the convoy they had seen.

It took a long time to reach the place where she had shot at Jack. The vehicle she had hit was still there, but had clearly been set alight to destroy anything of interest to the Americans. As she approached, she took a deep breath and felt the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach. There was no turning back. She knew she would likely be captured and she would have to rely on Jack, a man who left her nine years ago, to keep them from torturing or killing her. She urged the horse to continue, and it didn't take long for a group of men to emerge from the shadows and point their guns at her. She surrendered quickly, showing them she was unarmed and behaving submissively. The only times she spoke were to ask to see the White ghost.

No one responded to her requests in English or in Pashto. A bag was put over her head as they roughly started to pull her away. Fear welled up in her as she wondered if this attempt was all in vain... Wondered if they would behead her and leave her body to be found by Granger or Sabatino. She continued to cooperate as best she could and allowed herself to be pushed and pulled along despite her instincts telling her to fight. Several times she stumbled and fell, but allowed herself to be pulled up again and forced to continue. Finally the bag was removed and she found herself in a small cave with a fire. And she allowed herself a moment of hope. Maybe, just maybe, they brought her to Jack.

* * *

Kensi's hope began to diminish when her captors returned and chained her to the wall of the cave. They ignored her questions, ignored her completely aside from putting the shackles around her ankle. A blanket was dropped near her, and she was once again left alone. She called out several times in English and in Pashto, asking to see Jack. No one replied. She tried to push herself up and pace, but then decided against it to save her strength in case she would need it.

She settled herself against the wall with the blanket and took time to observe her surroundings. There was nothing in her reach that could be used as a weapon. She still had her knives, one at her hip and one in her shoe. Either they believed she was unarmed, or they were unwilling to pat her down as she was a female. It didn't really matter to her which it was - she just hoped it would help to keep her alive.

As the hours passed she began to question the sanity of her decision. She knew it was rash and impulsive, but after nine years she had all but given up on closure from Jack. Then to be faced with orders to kill someone who turned out to be her fiancé... It had thrown her for such a loop she couldn't think rationally if she wanted to. Technically, she could claim she was still carrying out the mission as ordered. If Jack was the ghost, she had orders to kill him. If he truly turned out to be a traitor... She had no idea what she would do. She knew in her heart she couldn't kill the man she had once loved. She was also sure that if he was still the man she had known, he would not be the monster she was told. Unfortunately, with time to do nothing but think, her thoughts continued to run in circles. Jack. The white ghost. Would she even get answers or was she going to be executed? Would she die before she had a chance to apologise to Deeks, to tell him how much she loved him and that she didn't regret a second of their night together? The thought of Deeks was what finally brought her to tears. Dying didn't scare her. But dying without telling Deeks what he meant to her... That did. Tears ran down her face as she curled into a ball and desperately tried to stop crying. She couldn't afford the tears, it could lead to dehydration. She had to stop. She took several deep breaths and forced herself to think like an agent. If they wanted to execute her, she would go down fighting.

She wrapped the blanket around herself tightly and moved closer to the fire to warm herself. It was getting colder so night must be approaching. She hadn't heard anything from outside of the room she was in, and she briefly wondered if their plan was to leave her to starve or freeze to death in the cave. She shivered and drew the blanket tighter, and then heard a noise.

A man appeared and dropped a bowl with some bits of unidentifiable food in it in front of her. She briefly wondered if it was poisoned but reasoned she needed to eat. The Taliban preferred more obvious methods of murder. Before the man left, she begged once again to speak to Jack. She asked if he spoke English and when he ignored her, she called out in Pashto that she had to speak to the White ghost, but he continued to ignore her and left. She quickly ate the food he had left, and while there was very little, it helped quiet her stomach a bit. She once again pulled the blanket tightly around herself and then lay down awkwardly in front of the fire. She was torn between forcing herself to stay awake and alert and getting some rest, but the need for sleep won out. She dozed off and was quickly swept into a nightmare where she had pulled the trigger before she saw Jack's face and then watched him fall as she recognised him. The only question was whether that nightmare was better or worse than the one she found when her eyes re-opened... Captured by the insurgents and held prisoner, not knowing what would come next.


	8. Chapter 8a

_Author note - I'm back, or at least trying to be. A broken wrist got in the way of my plans for much writing. Hoping to wrap this up in two weeks at the most before focusing on a new story. I actually got back into writing this before seeing Come Back, but the timing seems to fit! This is where things start to change. To be honest, I got sick of trying to match the script exactly so there will be subtle changes. With four to eight more chapters planned, each one will deviate a little bit more from the episodes. But enough from me, now I bring you part one for 5-18._

* * *

Kensi woke to the sound of men arguing loudly. She was disoriented for a moment, and then felt pain everywhere. She was still chained to the wall but tried to crawl forward to see if she could make out any of the words being said. She was rapidly beginning to lose hope that she would see Jack, or even survive this, but then a chill ran through her when she heard his familiar voice. Unable to control herself she called out for him desperately. Her hopes were dashed when instead of coming to her rescue he was hit, hard, and dropped. They kicked him several times and then began arguing again before coming in to where she was chained. They yelled at her and at each other. One of them grabbed her and hauled her upright, staring intently into her eyes. She drew herself up to her full height, and refused to cower. He backhanded her across the face in response, letting her fall to the ground unconscious.

* * *

When she awoke again, her ears were ringing but there was no confusion about where she was or the situation. Without opening her eyes or moving, she listened intently as the ringing subsided and tried to make out the sounds she was hearing. Nothing seemed close, and she didn't sense a presence so she opened her eyes and quickly took in her surroundings. She was still chained to the wall, and the fire still burned. The dish from the evening prior was gone but little else had changed. For the first time though, she was alone and awake and had a chance to observe her surroundings. She had limited range of movement, but she tried to explore what she could, and found herself in luck. There was a small pile of discarded debris in a corner, including a piece of wire. Quickly, she grabbed it and shoved it under her shirt to conceal it in case someone surprised her. She shoved a few rocks in her pockets as well, but found nothing else of use. Her stomach rolled and growled and she wondered just how long it had been since she had eaten. She suspected it had been nearly 24 hours, and with her metabolism that was too long... But there was nothing to be done at the moment. A basin of dirty water was just within her reach, so she crawled over and scooped up as much as she could to drink. It helped, for now, but she knew she still needed food. She was furious that she hadn't had the forethought to shove some MREs in her pockets before leaving, but had fully expected to be searched when she was captured. Nothing had gone how she had expected.

Settling back against the wall where she was chained, she tried to quietly poke at the lock. Her options at the moment were to try to break it with the rocks, or pick the lock with the wire she had found. The rocks were more likely to be effective, but the noise would surely catch the attention of her captors. Picking locks was her specialty, but she relied on her picks, or at least a bobby pin or a paper clip. The wire she had found was thicker, but she had nothing to lose by trying. Looking around and listening for several minutes, she quickly concluded no one was around or paying her any attention so she got to work, pausing every minute or so to watch and listen.

Her work was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, followed by voices. She quickly concealed her piece of wire and feigned sleep. She heard the men approach and drop something heavy nearby but she forced her breathing to stay slow and her heart to stay calm. She felt vibrations and heard several more small thumps, and just hoped they would ignore her. They left just as quickly as they came, but a groan nearby made her eyes fly open. Jack was lying near her, barely conscious.

Something in her broke, and she felt an overwhelming mix of emotions wash over her - but the prevailing thing on her mind was that he needed her, and she would not fail him again. She called his name as she quickly dampened a rag and rushed over to clean his wounds as best she could. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she forced them back as she choked out his name and begged him to open his eyes for her. A sense of déjà vu washed over her, reminding her of all the times she had woken him from his nightmares in the same way. But it wasn't a nightmare - he was beaten rather badly, and she wasn't in much better shape. That thought snapped her back to the present as she continued to wipe away blood and dirt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The question had to be asked, it was just a matter of who would ask first. Kensi tried to reply but only managed to stutter before reflecting it back to him. "I heard you were captured. I tried to talk them into releasing you," he explained. Tears again welled up in her eyes, and one managed to escape down her cheek. Despite everything, he still cared for her in some way.

"I thought you were dead," she choked out, trying to hold back the tears, as well as the long buried feelings over his abandonment of her.

"Yeah, well we may both be before tonight is over," he replied grimly.


	9. Chapter 8b

Kensi went and scooped up water to bring to Jack. He gulped it down, then thanked her quietly. For a few moments, they spoke no words but still communicated volumes. Then he spoke.

"Who knows you're here?"

She explained that her unit knew she was here, but she had told no one about her quest to come looking for him. Her eyes dropped, knowing now was the time to explain her mission, and find out what was fact and what was fiction.

"My mission was to kill you," she choked out, pouring out everything about the White Ghost and begging for it to not be true. He admitted that yes, he had helped the CIA and the locals, but insisted he wasn't helping the Taliban - only his village. At that single word, Kensi snapped, and forgot about needing to solve the White Ghost mystery. What she needed now was the explanation she so desperately sought - answers to the questions that had plagued her for the last nine years.

And answer he did. He poured out the story of how he had to return to Afghanistan, to find peace. He converted to Islam, remarried and fathered a child, then lost his cherished wife. At that point he cooperated with the CIA just enough to protect his new home, his new friends and family... But he became a liability and now they wanted him dead so he was no longer a loose end to tie up. The White Ghost story was their way of legitimising his murder.

Kensi couldn't even feel relief at his explanation. No, he has not turned into a violent traitor but to Kensi the truth hurt just as much. He had not only left her... but he had left his life behind and become someone else entirely. Someone else who could find love and marry and father a child. He had the life she had so desperately wanted for him... but with another woman. She cried silently as he offered his explanation of the last nine years and the predicament they now found themselves in. And finally, he apologised for everything... for leaving, and for causing her to put her job and her life on the line to get the answers he had denied her. And then they sat in silence, processing everything that had brought them to that point.

The man from the previous night returned, and dropped two plates with a scant amount of food on them. He snapped something in Pashto that Kensi didn't understand, and Jack declined to translate. She felt the overwhelming urge to fight, or at least spit at the man, but Jack calmed her with a glance as he handed her the plate.

"You need to eat. Your stomach is growling loud enough to wake the dead. And it never pays to bite the hand that feeds you," he told her quietly. She nodded in agreement but they both knew it was forced. They quickly ate the food they had been given, and within minutes they both fell asleep.

* * *

Kensi woke with a start, and knew immediately she had been drugged. The dizzy, woozy feeling after having slept solidly for a long period of time wasn't quite familiar - but she had had a few hangovers before, and interviewed many people who had likened the experience of being drugged to the worst hangover ever. It described her feelings exactly. She cursed under her breath as she tried to pull herself up.

"It's ok, Kensi, you're ok," Jack reassured her.

"Helliam," she managed to mumble. "Food drugged," she told him desperately.

"I know. Mine was too. But it wears off quickly. You'll be fine in a few minutes," he reassured her. She eyed him suspiciously.

"How are you so calm?" she asked. "They drugged us! Who knows what they gave us or what the long term effects are?" she growled, clutching her stomach as she felt it roll and tumble before growling loudly.

"The Taliban is fond of using benzodiazepines to subdue their captives. They wear off quickly and don't have many side effects," Jack explained. "It's ok, Kensi, I promise." She glared at him, finally sitting upright and resting her head between her knees. As if on cue, one of their captors entered and dropped two more plates on the floor, leaving wordlessly. Kensi eyed the food, feeling incredibly hungry but not willing to trust it. She went over to the basin in the corner to drink some water, but suddenly it occurred to her that they could drug that as well. She dropped the scoop back without drinking.

"Kensi, you have to eat and drink. Yes, they drugged us, but there are much worse things they could do. You still need your strength and dehydration will kill you before any amount of drug they hide in our food or water," he insisted, eating from his own plate. Then he got up and had a long drink of water. "If you don't believe me, just watch and wait. If I'm unconscious in an hour, it was drugged. Otherwise, you have to eat and drink," he suggested forcefully. She nodded, still not trusting the food and beginning to wonder if she could even trust Jack. As the dizziness wore off and she was able to sit upright and think coherently, she could still feel him watching her. She glared, and then pulled out her piece of wire and began to fiddle with the lock again.

The silence hung over them heavily. Kensi was angry, and Jack knew better than to say anything that might piss her off more. Even chained, he expected she was a force to be reckoned with. Although she was still a student when he left, he knew she was single mindedly focused on becoming an NCIS agent and had devoted all her free time to training. Clearly it had paid off, and she obviously worked in a military job and had been selected as a sniper for this mission. He didn't dare imagine what skills she had acquired or improved in the past nine years. Given her determination, he was sure she could be deadly if she wanted to be. She sighed, frustrated at the lock that wouldn't give, and obviously hungry but wary. He employed the only technique he could think of - giving her time and space.

His inner clock was thrown off without any visible daylight, but he supposed this time was as good as any for morning prayers, so he turned himself in the direction of Mecca and knelt to pray. Surprisingly Kensi did not interrupt, but only spoke when he was finished.

"Will your tribe come to save you?" she asked. When he shook his head, she continued. "Well, mine will. And I want to be ready." He managed not to scoff out loud, but in his experience, the American military had little interest in those captured - they wrote them off as dead. No one even knew Kensi had gone after him and she was more likely to be declared UA than missing, but he knew that she needed hope and chose to say nothing. Instead, he just watched as she continued to fight with the lock.

"I have renounced violence," he told her, and she looked at him as if he was mad.

"Even to save your own life?" she asked incredulously. He nodded and he could have sworn he saw her roll her eyes. "What about God helps those who help themselves?" she asked. He replied with the verse from the Qur'an which corresponded and she nodded firmly, still frustrated at his complacency. Suddenly her eyes lit up with a new idea. He was sceptical as she explained, but was set to cooperate anyway and began to tug off his clothes to throw in the fire as she had suggested.

Suddenly their captors returned, dousing the fire and dragging him away, leaving Kensi behind, crying pitifully.

"Jack! Jack..." Her strangled voice and sobs were the last thing he heard from her as he was dragged away.


	10. Chapter 8c

_Author Note - Welcome to my first attempt at working with a cowriter, southernbookgirl._

Kensi felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest as they dragged Jack away - and she knew things were only going to get worse. Only a few minutes later, two men returned for her. She had to decide now if she was going to fight and escape or if she was going to cooperate in hopes of saving Jack too. She was torn, but the moment they put their hands in her, instinct took over. They moved to tie her hands before removing her shackles, and she fought. She head butted one in the nose, and kicked the other in the crotch, dropping both to their knees instantly. Their cries brought more men running in, and she continued to fight.

She managed to down seven men before one of them had the sense to go get a gun. He kept out of her reach, and fired a shot into the wall before levelling the gun to aim at her head. Quickly she decided that if this was going to be the end, she would continue to fight. She grabbed another of their men as a shield, and pulled out her only weapon - the piece of wire she had been using to pick the lock. She didn't hear or see the man whose nose she had broken when he stood up and picked up a rock, hitting her on the forehead. She dropped to the ground unconscious, while the group of them exchanged looks and then began rapidly arguing in Pashto.

They had initially thought she was a desperate jilted lover searching for Jack, but it was now obvious she was something far more deadly. Until they could decide what to do with her, it was clear she would need to be kept subdued and chained.

* * *

She awoke with a groan, her head killing her. She could feel the dried blood on her face and the goose egg that had already formed. Looking around, it was clear that she was no longer in the same place as before. She had been moved, and now found not only was her ankle shackled to the wall but her hands were tied behind her back. She felt weak and dizzy from lack of food, and the blow to her head, but she still held on to her defiance when she felt their eyes on her. She raised her head and glared.

One of the leaders strode over to her and grabbed her by the hair.

"You are lucky to still be alive. Do not test our patience." He said before slapping her across the face. The others clapped and jeered but Kensi was not ready to give up. She raised her head again and spit at him. Once again he yanked her head back.

"She thinks we are joking, yes? Perhaps we should show her the only thing women are good for." One of them called.

"It is a shame she is a filthy whore. I do not want another man's trash." Another spoke.

The one who held her head up simply stared into her eyes. She fought the fear welling up in her and kept her expression defiant. He drew a knife from his belt and held it to her throat.

"Do you know how easy it would be to slit your throat right now?" He asked, digging the tip into her neck just enough to cause a few drops of blood to bead on her neck. "Do not tempt me." He said, bringing his knee up into her chest and then dropping her on the ground. "I am not convinced that an American whore is of any value to us."

Kensi lay on the ground, feeling overwhelmed by pain but still wanting to fight even though she knew that it was not her best option. She stayed down, breathing deeply to control the pain. Before she was able to weigh her options, she found herself hauled upright again and pinned against the wall. Her new attacker was one of the ones she had downed in her earlier struggle and he was clearly still angry. His hand wrapped around her neck, as he stared into her eyes.

"I like when they fight. It makes the final victory so much more rewarding." He leered. "I will enjoy breaking you." The man grinned at her before letting her drop to the ground. Her head hit the wall and she lost consciousness once again.

* * *

Kensi woke up to find herself back in the cave. The fire pit was empty and there was a definite chill to the air. She tried to huddle in the blanket they had left but still felt chilled to the bone, she stretched gently to try and relieve the stiffness from lying on the rocky ground, but it did little good. Her entire body ached. She settled back against the cave wall. As she tried to get comfortable, the cold stone provided a bit of relief for her aching and bruised shoulders and back. She really began to assess her present situation. She had been beaten by the Taliban, their threats of personal violence (and the pleasure they took from such actions) increasing with each turn. Though she was called "Badass Blye" by her partner, the agent was unsure how much more she could withstand. Although she had people – friends, coworkers, loved ones – waiting for her back home, Kensi avoided thinking about them at all costs. Otherwise, she would breakdown from the loneliness and separation. She would rather deal with the throbbing feelings from her beatings; the tender pain of her bruises; and the sharp stinging of her cut and chapped skin than have her heart bruised and broken over her separation from her loved ones back in Los Angeles.

Already weak from hunger and continual beatings, Kensi did not have the mental strength or energy to try and sort out her feelings on the matter. The White Ghost, while a lie spun by the CIA, did exist in real life, just in a different form than initially imagined. Her capture, the abuse inflicted upon Kensi and Jack, the agent's conflicted feelings about her relationship with her partner, her work…all of it caused much strain and stress on Kensi. The agony became too much, and Kensi soon surrendered to the blissful darkness of unconsciousness, putting her thoughts and feelings to rest for the time being.


	11. Chapter 8d

_Author Note - Once again, parts of this chapter have been written by southernbookgirl. Thanks to her help for keeping this going so I can wrap it up and move on to my next story! The dream referenced in this chapter is published as an independent story by southernbookgirl. Curious? Go check it out._

* * *

It was much later, when Kensi awoke from her "nap" if she could call it such (no one really rests when fearful for their life while in Taliban captivity) that she saw Jack had been returned. He was lying on his right side close to the cave wall, his body curled in a fetal position. Like her, one of his ankles was shackled to the wall and his wrists were bound behind his back. From the dark purple bruises on his face and swelling present on his cheeks and forehead area that Kensi could make out in the flickering firelight, she concluded that Jack had recently been beaten.

Kensi was close enough to Jack that she kicked softly at his feet to try and get his attention. Jack shifted just slightly and the NCIS agent was able to make out more of the damage that the Taliban had inflicted on her former fiancé. Jack tried to open his eyes, but he was only able to partially open his right eye. With his other eye, the swelling was so bad that that eye remained completely shut. He had a large gash at his hairline, covered in blood that had dried a dull brown-red. Jack's lips were swollen and chapped; no amount of Vaseline could help him with the dryness. As she took all of this in, Kensi had to take a steadying breath, or else her anger would cause her to say or do something that would alert the Taliban she was conscious once more. She didn't know who she was angrier at - their captors for what they had done, or herself for indirectly causing Jack so much pain by coming to find him.

The female agent stared intently at him for a moment, wondering if he was alright. As if he could read her thoughts, Jack shifted his head just slightly, as if to say, I am alright. Don't worry about me. Everything will be okay. Kensi moved her chin ever so slightly, and Jack took this that Kensi had received his message. After a few minutes of silence, Kensi tried to scoot over toward Jack as close as her shackle allowed to try and assess his injuries. However, Jack's head had fallen forward, his right eye completely shut; the former Marine had fallen back into a state of unconsciousness.

It was in this thought process that Kensi suddenly recalled a "memory" from a dream earlier. Deeks, Jack, guns drawn, bullets fired…the abruptness of its arrival to her conscious mind and the vividness of it brought such a clear and sharp pain that it was too much for Kensi. She slid down the cave wall and lowered her body to the floor, silent tears streaming down her face. The possibility that the dream could be a reality was so remote, yet at the same time so plausible, that it tore Kensi apart. The two men in her life – a past love, a current friend and partner – one laying across from her, the other thousands of miles away. While abandonment was nothing new in her life, Kensi was unable to fathom what would happen if one man left her life forever because of the actions of another.

She lost total track of time and really had no idea how long she had been pondering every awful possibility when Jack spoke up, his voice soft and strained.

"So tell me about him." He said.

"Who? I don't know who you're talking about." Kensi insisted, kicking at the dirt and trying to wrap her arms around herself protectively.

"It may have been a long time but I can still read you, Kensi. I told you about my wife, my daughter. Tell me about the man you have waiting for you at home." Jack prodded. Kensi maintained her determined, angry silence. Everything in her screamed "deny, deny, deny" but at the same time, she felt she needed to voice the truth to someone... Especially with the mess they were in. If there was a chance Jack might survive if she didn't, it meant a chance for Deeks to find out what he meant to her. She swatted away the tears at the corner of her eyes before whispering,

"He's my partner."

* * *

Owen Granger would never admit to being afraid of Henrietta Lange... But he was terrified of notifying her of Blye's disappearance. At the same time, he was enraged. Something had been off from the moment she suggested, or rather, insisted on sending Kensi.

First she had "choked" and missed the shot... Which he seriously doubted, there was no way that the daughter of Donald Blye would miss. Hell, she could have taken that shot at age nine if her father's bragging was to be believed. No, something had been off and he should have called Hetty on it long before this. Even before this mess began, Kensi had been acting oddly. She was snappy, and seemed constantly exhausted. He had also noticed that she had spent a great deal of time in the toilets, and refused to see the medic when ordered. And now? Now she was missing. And worse, he not only had Blye MIA, but Sabatino was gone as well. What a bloody mess. After three days of searching, he had nothing to go on and he couldn't delay any longer.

"Booker" he yelled, storming into the trailer. "Get me Henrietta Lange on a secure video feed." Booker paled at the order, but did as he was told. The moment Hetty appeared on the screen, Granger dismissed him and he took off. With a deep breath and an angry sigh, Granger spoke the words he dreaded.

"Agent Blye is missing."


End file.
